lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Nostalgic Games
|founder = Trailblazer101 |founded = February 20th, 2018 |employee = Trailblazer101 |owner = Trailblazer101 |parentcompany = Trail Blazer Studios |product = See below }} Nostalgic Games, Inc., doing publishing as Nostalgic Publishing, Inc., is a video game development and publishing company owned by Trailblazer101. The company was founded on February 20th, 2018, with all video game properties from Trail Blazer Studios being transferred to it. Nostalgic Games is a subsidiary of Trail Blazer Studios and focuses on the development and publishing of several original and third-party video games and apps, in addition to some consoles and services. Among the company's various properties, their notable ones include the video games Allegory Interstellar, Amalgam Crisis, Dark Kingdom, Dark Station, Enneaclan, Future Impact, Galaxy Squad, Ghouls' Land, LEGO Arrowverse, LEGO Multiverse, Race Shift, Rift Masters, Strife Rally: Speedway, Sherlock: The Game Is On, The Crisis Chronicles, The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game, Trail Blazer Concord, Villain Quest, and Wild Hunt, the apps Follow the Trails and User Clicker, the consoles BlazeBox, Blaze Oblong, and Firestar, and the streaming service Nostalgic Network. Nostalgic Games also collaborates with Trail Blazer Studios' division Trail Blazer Parks and Resorts on the construction and maintenance of the Nostalgic World theme park attraction for the LMMCU Land, which is centered on the company's properties. Nostlagic Games has also established collaborative partnership with other companies for some of their properties, including and for LEGO Multiverse, The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game, and The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game; and respectively for the first and second seasons of Sherlock: The Game Is On; and , alongside content partners, for Villain Quest; and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Amalgam Crisis; Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for The Crisis Chronicles; and and for Follow the Trails. Nostalgic Games also developed the LCon gaming controller with the LMMCU-based company iNinjago Studios for The LMMCU streaming service. The company has also used transactions to transfer the properties Villain Quest to Infiniteermoon in December of 2019 before re-acquiring it in January of 2020, and picked up development on Allegory Interstellar, Amalgam Crisis, and The Crisis Chronicles from Retro Flare Productions after its' shut down, Enneaclan after its' time as a collaboration dissolved, both in December of 2019, as well, and LEGO Arrowverse from Solar, Inc. in January of 2020, while the company has also unveiled information about their products at LMMCU conventions including L16 Expo since July of 2018 and the LMMCU Anniversary Festival since Trail's founding of it in August of 2019. List of Products Video Games Originals * Allegory Interstellar * Dark Kingdom * Dark Station * Enneaclan * Firestar * Future Impact * Galaxy Squad * Ghouls' Land * Race Shift * Rift Masters * Rift Masters: GyroWorld * Strife Rally: Speedway * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game , , and }} * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions , , and }} * Trail Blazer Concord * Wild Hunt Third-Party * Amalgam Crisis and }} * LEGO Multiverse and }} * Sherlock: The Game Is On and }} * The Crisis Chronicles }} * The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game , , and }} * Untitled LEGO fighting video game , , and }} * LEGO Arrowverse , , , and }} * Villain Quest , , and }} Apps * Follow the Trails and }} * Untitled app * User Clicker Merchandise * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * Firestar * LCon * Nostalgic Network Attractions * Nostalgic World Transactions Nostalgic Games has taken part in transactions with other LMMCU-based companies to transfer some of their properties and has also acquired or re-acquired several properties from other companies, which were all often done to benefit Trail's interests and creative ideas. These properties include: * The video game Villain Quest and its' missions to Infiniteermoon on December 20th, 2019 after Trail scrapped plans to continue it due to an overhaul of content with the various missions. Although on January 5th, 2020, Trail re-acquired the property from Moon and re-developed it to exclude installments in favor of various mission levels. * The video games Allegory Interstellar, Amalgam Crisis, and The Crisis Chronicles which were picked up for further development from Retro Flare Productions on December 29th, 2019 after Trail shut down the company and ended his partnership with MilesRS677 amid a break of trust and lack of proper development on them. * The video game Enneaclan which was acquired on December 31st, 2019 after the other LMMCU Wiki members who were working on it as a collaborative project left it, with the video game being re-developed independently by Trail. * The video game LEGO Arrowverse which was picked up from Solar, Inc. for further development by Trail on January 17th, 2020 and officially announced on January 31st, 2020. Trivia * Trailblazer101 founded Nostalgic Games on February 20th, 2018 after deciding to continue creating several video games from Trail Blazer Studios, while choosing to develop them under an individual gaming company instead of at Trail Blazer Studios, forming the subsidiary Nostalgic Games as a result. The video games LEGO Multiverse, Rift Masters, Sherlock: The Game Is On, and The LEGO Batman Movie Video Game were among the games transferred to Nostalgic Games when it was established. * Nostalgic Games was nominated for the "Company of the Year" award in the LMMCU Awards on February 14th, 2019, along with other companies. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Companies Category:Video Game Companies Category:Nostalgic Games Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:February Category:2018 Category:LMMCU Award nominees